Arti Bukan Teman
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Aomine bilang katanya dia gak mau lagi jadi temen Kagami? apa maksudnya ucapan Aomine? (Kagami ingin tau arti itu) ONE-SHOT pendek sekali habis(?).


**Warning : Yaoi or boyxboy, OOC/ typo mungkin disengaja, ending ngegantung, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, deskripsi mungkin kurang(?)**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Kurobas**

 **Cerita : Kuro**

 **Rated : T**

 **Mempersembahkan**

" **Arti Bukan Teman"**

Awan kelabu menutup cahaya matahari. Menutupi bias-bias panas kepada dua pemuda yang sedang berteduh dibawah sana. Keringat diantara keduanya masih banyak mengalir, sepertinya angin yang berhembus agak kencang belum bisa menghilangkannya.

Seseorang yang bermata biru memilih merebahkan badannya diatas latar beralaskan beton dari gedung tua yang sebelumnya mereka sulap secara ajaib menjadi lapangan basket dadakan. Atap terbuka, diatas gedung tinggi bertingkat memiliki pesona tersendiri untuk bermain basket –begitulah fikir pemuda tersebut.

Mata biru yang sebelumnya terpejam, kali ini lebih memilih menatap luasnya angkasa, menatap indahnya hilir mudik awan-awan putih yang berkumpul membentuk gumpalan hitam.

Ia angkat jemari tangan tannya, menutupi ketika beberapa kali cahaya matahari lolos dari gumpalan awan. Ia lirik dari sela-sela jarinya yang terpentul indah oleh cahaya matahari. Ia mulai berfikir, betapa indahnya siang ini.

Pemuda bermata biru itu sedikit melirik pemuda lainnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala, membuat surai merah bergradasi hitamnya menutupi mata yang mungkin sedang terbengong tidak sadar menatap kedua kakinya yang sedang tersila rapi.

Ia terkekeh, muncul keinginan jahil.

"Oy.. Kagami!" Bentak pemuda bermata biru itu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sekenanya, membuat ia harus memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Kagami, lu denger gak! Gue mau ngomong nih!"

"Bukannya lu udah ngomong" Akhirnya pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itu menanggapinya juga.

"Gue mau ngomong serius."

"Yaudah ngomong aja Aomine Daiki" Titah Kagami yang mulai risih.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Aomine –orang yang sebelumnya ingin berbicara, memilih untuk merenung. Ia bantalkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Matanya pun masih melirik awan diatas sana, setelah sebelumnya menatap Kagami agak lama.

Ia memutuskan.

Sepertinya, ia tidak jadi bercanda mungkin ini lah saatnya ia harus berbicara serius. Karena dia fikir mungkin ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk mengangkat topic yang sudah lama ia pendam.

.

.

.

"Kagami…"

"Hmn…"

"Kalau seandainya…" Ucap Aomine agak menggantung.

Sedangkan Kagami yang melirik dari ujung matanya, sedikit mengangkat alis bercabangnya. Jujur ucapan Aomine baru saja membuat jantungnya berdetak agak lebih kencang. Entah mengapa suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan –serius.

"Lu kenapa sih!?"

"… Seandainya gue gak mau jadi temen lu lagi gimana?" Urung-urung menjawab, Aomine lebih memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"HAH! Lu kenapa sih Aomine?" Tanya balik Kagami, yang mulai merasa pertanyaan Aomine makin menjurus aneh.

"Udah jawab aja." Suaranya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

Kagami positif diam. Menunggu Aomine tertawa lawakan seperti biasanya setelah itu.

Namun, sampai detik berganti menit akhirnya Kagami sadar ketika menatap mata Aomine, disana ia tahu bahwa Aomine –serius dan tidak sedang main-main.

"Kenapa? Gue ada salah?" Putus Kagami.

"Iya. Lu gak pernah mau jujur sama gue."

"Gue ngerasa gak pernah bohong satu kalipun sama elu. Kecuali kemaren memang jujur gue yang makan diem-diem burger keju lu." Ucap Kagami, sedikit ngerasa cemas. Takut Aomine ada salah paham dengan dirinya.

"Gue gak bilang lu bohong kan?" Mata biru itu tidak lagi merenungi langit, namun memilih menatap mata merah pemuda disampingnya. "Cuma lu gak pernah jujur sama gue."

"Apa an sih, gue gak ngerasa!" Sedikit naik beberapa oktaf, Kagami merasa memang ia tak pernah bohong dengan makhluk biru itu.

"Kalau lu gak mau jujur, yaudah terpaksa gue yang minta kita gak usah temenan lagi."

"Terserah lu lah!" Bentak Kagami, sambil berdiri, berniat meninggalkan atap. Sepertinya ia fikir Aomine sedang sensi saja dekat-dekat dengan dirinya.

Namun begitu ada tangan yang menarik ujung kaos hitamnya, ia urungkan untuk cepat-cepat memacu langkahnya.

"Gue serius."

Ia lirik sebentar makhluk dibawahnya itu ingin berbuat apa lagi.

-dan itulah untuk pertama kalinya Kagami melihat mata biru itu menatapnya tajam mengerikan. Menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'lu duduk atau mati'

Dengan dengusan kasar, akhirnya Kagami kembali mendudukan bokongnya. Menunggu Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Gue mau kita berhenti temenan," ucap Aomine mantap, tanpa jeda.

"Demi apapun Aomine. Lu kenapa sih!"

"Gue ngerasa pertemanan kita udah gak asik lagi."

"Gue ada salah apa sih. Gue minta maaf oke, jadi berhenti sampe sini omongan nyebelin lu itu."

Sebelum berbicara, Aomine tatap mata Kagami tajam, "Gue udah bilang, gue serius"

Sedangkan yang ditatap, seolah mendapat suatu pukulan keras. Sepertinya belum siap memahami maksud dari kata –serius yang Aomine maksud.

"Mak-maksud lu apaan sih Aomine?"

"Harus berapa kali gue jelasin. Gue muak jadi temen lu." Ucap Aomine sambil melengos menatap awan, malas menatap seseorang disebelahnya yang sedang terbengong kaget, merelasikan ucapanya barusan.

"Ja-jadi lu mau, maksud gue kita gak temenan lagi?" Tanya Kagami, agak bergetar.

Jujur ia baru menyadari ucapan Aomine yang biasanya menyebalkan tidak semenyebalkan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Begitu menyebalkan hingga membuat jantungnya sedikit kaget -mungkin. Yang sumpah Kagami fikir sepuluh kata barusan sangatlah laknat dan tidak mungkin Aomine berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Perlu gue ulangi biar otak lemot lu sadar. Gue. Gak. Mau. Kita. Temenan. Lagi. Ngerti?"

Setelah itu, entah mengapa otak Kagami yang dibilang Aomine lemot, menjadi lebih blank dari biasanya. Jujur Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa otaknya serasa melayang ringan hanya karena diputus pertemanan oleh orang berotot macam Aomine yang sumpah bukannya ia rasa –benci?

Akhirnya batin Kagami berontak mengerti, sambil memegang erat dadanya.

Ia rasa ada yang bolong disana.

"Gue gak mau ngabisin waktu gue yang berharga sebagai temen lu." Tohok Aomine lagi.

"Hmn.." Tunduk Kagami, masih merenungkan ucapan Aomine dibanding menatap sipembicara.

"Gue gak mau setiap malam minggu, ataupun setiap hari yang gue lalui jadi temen lu."

"Hmn.." angguk Kagami –menerima.

"Gue juga gak mau, mata lu ngeliat gue sebagai temen lu Kagami! Gue muak!" Bentak Aomine makin kenceng.

"Maaf-"

"Gue mau mulai detik ini. Gue sama lu bukan temen lagi. LU NGERTI!"

"—gue ngerti"

"Bagus Kalau Lu Ngerti."

Diam dan merenung.

Keduanya terdiam, masih temenung dimasing-masing tempat.

Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna kelabu pun telah sepenuhnya gelap. Udara khas bercampur bau tanah juga menyeruak mulai memasuki paru-paru keduanya.

Aomine yang masih menatap awan disana diam. Begitupun Kagami yang masih sibuk memutar-mutarkan omongon Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu juga terdiam.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan. "Gue pulang dulu kalau gitu" bangkitnya, setelah menepuk debu-debu yang menempel dicelana pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Gue belum selese, Kagami!"

"Ada apa lagi? Bukannya lu muak liat muka gue" Sinis Kagami, membuang muka. Masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Iya emang gue muak."

"Bangsat! Gue salah apa sih!" Balik Kagami, ternyata masih tidak terima. Karena bagaimanpun ia fikir, pertemanan yang sudah dibangun sejak mereka SMA tidak semudah itu harus hancur –kan?

"Lu belum mau jujur juga sama gue!" Bentak Aomine, mengalahkan void Kagami yang menggelegar.

"MAKSUD LU APA SIH! BANGSAAATTTT" Tonjok Kagami tepat mengenai pipi Aomine yang sedang berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Sedangkan yang terkena pukulan hanya bisa berkedip kaget. Aomine sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar, apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kok lu marah sih?" Tanya Aomine masih memegang pipi kanannya, yang ia tau pasti akan meninggalkan noda merah kebiruan.

"KARENA LU ORANG BANGSAT. NYEBELIN, KAYAK KUSO, GAK PAHAM PERASAAN ORANG!" Bentak Kagami –lagi.

.

Diam.

.

Keduanya masih terdiam, ditempat masing-masing. –untuk kedua kalinya.

Tangan putih yang sedikit kecoklatan itu terangkat, seperti mengusap sesuatu. Ia masih berdiri disana dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, hingga mata biru Aomine masih dapat meilihat punggung berkaos hitam itu bergetar. Bergetar diiringi keheningan.

Aomine tau.

-mungkin ini saat nya ia berhenti.

"Kagami" Ucapnya pelan, sambil menepuk pundak Kagami dari belakang.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya petir yang masih bergemuruh diatas mereka.

"Gue gak mau jadi temen lu, tapi gue gak keberatan deket lu." Lanjut Aomine, kali ini ia membalik tubuh Kagami, agar berhadapan dengannya.

Aomine speecleess. Kagami nangis dalam diam. Baru sadar ia keterlaluan.

"Tapi lu yang salah. Lu gak pernah jujur sama gue."

Kagami masih diam, menunduk melihat kedua sepatunya. Terlalu malas menatap Aomine.

"Kalau lu jujur dari dulu, kita gak perlu temenan selama ini."

-dan Kagami diam-diam menatap Aomine. Menatap mencari tau apa lagi maksud makhluk didepannya itu.

.

.

'cup'

.

.

Singkat memang, bahkan tidak sampai dua detik.

Kagamipun yang sebelumnya masih mencerna ucapan Aomine, masih tidak mengerti bunyi apa barusan. Rasa apa barusan. Apa yang Aomine lakukan barusan. Barusan –dia?

"A-Aomine!" Bentaknya sembari mendorong badan Aomine agar terdapat jarak diantara mereka.

"Lu homo kan? Gue udah tau"

"HAH?" Alis bercabang Kagami, sampai harus naik.

"Gue tau lu suka sama gue kan?"

"Si-siapa? Da-dari mana kata-kata gak jelas itu muncul. HAH?"

"Sok kayak Midorima lu." Aomine sukses tersenyum.

"Sialan! Kenapa gue harus suka sama peragai nyebelin kayak lu!" Bentak Kagami, sambil menunjuk muka Aomine.

Aomine yang merasa keberatan ditunjuk-tunjuk, memilih menangkap tangan itu, lalu menarik sipemilik tangan agar mendekatinya. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

"Ngerti kan? Maksud gue gak mau jadi temen lu lagi." Ucapnya lalu berlalu, bersiap menuruni tangga. Fikirnya malu juga bersikap seperti tadi kepada Kagami.

Sedangkan seseorang yang masih disana. Tertinggal sendiri membeku, memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Merenung, lalu membuat darahnya naik memenuhi wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan panas suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"AOMINEEEE SIALANNN!" Teriaknya sangat kencang.

Lain lagi seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga tak berhenti juga menyunggingkan senyum, terus tersenyum mengingat betapa lucunya ekspresi yang Kagami buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, turun kemari Kagami-sayang~" ucapnya menggaung, memantulkan hingga terdengar samar-samar oleh Kagami.

.

.

"Dasar gak tau romantis!"

.

.

 **Fin -dengan fluffynya.**

 **Salam hangat bagi Fujodanshi ^^ Jangan lupa Review ya, kalau ada waktu aja~ hehehe**

 **Ps : oh iya, sebetulnya fic ini udah di update bebeapa hari yang lalu, cuma karna ada beberapa kata yang hilang jadi harus di delete dan diperbaiki. Huuu~ gomen-nasai**

 **Pss : jika berkenan lihat covernya, disitu ada cosplay AoKaga lagi diatap, jujur terinspirasi dari situ. Biar berasa fellllllnya *halah~**


End file.
